Bets
by Zonela
Summary: Natsu and Lucy make a bet about underwear, and Gray and Juvia make a bet about old habits.
1. Underwear

**This was an idea I got through a comic by thefatedmeeting (****post/94375820571/lucy-complains-about-natsu-and-happy-messing-with). I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Lucy stood by the door, completely frozen in place as her blood boiled with anger. She was trying her best to comprehend what she was seeing, but her thoughts were clouded with her rage. It wasn't unusual for her to come home to an intruder, but she was really going to kill Natsu and Happy this time.

Natsu was standing in the center of the room making all different kinds of strange poses while wearing a purple striped bra that was no doubt to be hers. Happy was flying around the room in circles singing some dumb song while wearing the matching set of panties on his head- his ears sticking through the holes where the legs are supposed to go. These two dolts had worn her clothes before to make fun of her, but the fact that they just went through the drawer that contained all of her undergarments, the fact that they probably looked at everything in there- she became a ticking bomb that would blow up any second in a flurry of rage.

Natsu turned toward her once he had heard the sound of the door being shut, "Oh! Hey, Luce! How's it going?" he tried to hide his chuckling as he talked, but the laugh was slowly starting to escape from his lips.

Lucy didn't even know what to say to them; she wanted to yell, shout, and scream at the two blockheads, but there were just too many terrible names and words popping into her head, that she just didn't know which ones to use. Instead, to deal with her anger, she stalked over to Natsu, and prepared to slap him across his face, but he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could even reach him.

Lucy started to yell, "Why do you two _idiots _keep stealing my stuff!?" Natsu tried to reply to her, but she couldn't understand a word he said because of his uncontrollable laughter. "What was that?" she asked in a bitter tone, which made her sound like a crazy serial killer.

Natsu was finally able to stop laughing, and he paused to catch his breath, "We didn't _steal _anything."

"We're _wearing_ them! See!" Happy indicated to the panties on his head.

Lucy glared at them, and pulled her wrist out of Natsu's grip, "What's the _difference_!?"

Natsu began to laugh again, "We never took them out of this room! So they are still where they belong!"

"No! They are not! They belong in that drawer!" she pointed at the chest of drawers by her pink bed, "_you_ went through my stuff! And not just any stuff, my underwear! That is private to _me_ and only _me_!"

"Aww, come on Luce! It was a joke! Oh! And speaking of which… we got a little something for you!" Natsu looked over at Happy, who began to pull something out of his small green pouch.

Lucy became concerned with what was about to come out of there. Personally, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know. She looked down at the blue cat who opened his pouch to reveal a pair of red boxers.

Happy held them up for all to see, "Ta-Da!" Happy and Natsu said in unison while Natsu gestured at it as if it was some sort of wonderful prize she had won.

She started at the boxers, then looked back up to Natsu, "No thank you."

"Come on Luce! Don't you want to play with us?" Natsu held the edges of the undergarment and waved it in front of her face, "It's really fun~!"

Lucy shook her head, "N-no. Really! I'm ok!" she stepped away from Natsu and Happy who were now crowding her, but she backed into the door, leaving her cornered by the two blockheads, unable to escape their childish grins and wide pleading eyes.

"Please~?" they said in unison again.

Lucy couldn't resist the sparkles in their eyes any longer, "F-fine!" she ripped the red briefs out of his hands, "Just let me go get changed." Natsu and Happy moved out of her way so she could slip through, and make it to her bathroom; there was no way she was going to take off her skirt in front of these two.

She entered her small, but comfortable bathroom, and locked the door behind her- she wasn't going to stand for peaking toms especially since they convinced her to put on a pair of men's underwear- used no doubt. She slid off her green mini-skirt, and slipped on the boxers. They were actually quite comfortable to her surprise. They fit nicely around her thighs, and they weren't too tight or too lose. They weren't too different from any other pair of shorts she's worn, but the material of the boxers themselves was very nice, almost like one of her pairs of pajamas.

She unlocked the bathroom door, and crept out to present herself to Natsu and Happy. She had a light blush on her face from embarrassment, but they probably wouldn't notice due to the fact that they are generally oblivious to their surroundings, and the atmosphere. They were both sitting on her bed, patiently waiting for her return. Natsu chuckled once he got a look at her, "Nice! Now do some kind of pose!"

_Did he really have to make this more embarrassing? _She thought to herself. She was tired of arguing with him, so she just decided to suck it up, and do what he wanted.

After thinking for a minute about what pose she should do, she still couldn't think of anything, so she decided to wing it. She lifted one hand in the air, pointed towards the wall, put the other hand on her hip, and spread her legs apart and bended her knees allowing her to get closer to the floor. Then, for the final touch, she made her eyes as wide as she could, and puckered her lips to make them look like a fish's lips.

Natsu laughed wildly, "What the _hell_ is _that_ Lucy?!" He fell over on his back while holding his muscular abdomen. Happy couldn't help laughing either, plummeting to Lucy's bed, and falling down next to Natsu.

"What?" she started, "You wanted me to do a pose, so I did!"

Natsu lifted himself back to a sitting position, "No! It's perfect; it's just not what I was expecting! I've never seen someone stand like that!" he continued to laugh, "Oh! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Natsu stood up, and got behind her, bent his knees to be at the same height as she was currently at, he leaned over just so he was barely visible behind her, and then he pointed towards the same direction she was pointing at while trying to mimic the same facial expression she had.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, losing her pose in the process. What was she doing? This was absolutely ridiculous, but wildly entertaining. She wasn't going to lie, this was starting to become really fun.

"Let's do another one!" Lucy giggled loudly. Natsu and Happy nodded eagerly in response.

They continued to do poses for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was probably around thirty minutes. The last pose they did had to be Lucy's favorite though. She had her legs well spread apart, having one knee straight, and one knee bent, making her lean to her left, while she had one hand on her hip, and one arm out with her hand opened, almost as if she was showing something off. While Natsu had his legs in the same position as Lucy's only he was leaning to her right, and he had his index finger and pinkie finger sticking on both hands, making it look like some surfer peace sign. Happy was floating in the air next to Lucy, with both his hands on his hips, and his legs spread apart. This pose was somewhat similar to the first one, but it was more coordinated, and it reminded her of some pose a team of silly super heroes would do when they introduce themselves to their enemy.

They all laughed for a good few minutes about that one, but once Lucy finally got her laughter in control she strolled into her kitchen, "Man… I'm rather thirsty. How about you guys?" She never knew posing could be so tiring.

"Yeah," Natsu replied as he followed her into the kitchen assuming she was going to give him something. She handed him a cup of ice water, and then she started gulping down her own.

"What about me?" Happy flew into the kitchen breathlessly. He had been flying all over her room the entire time they had been performing this activity, and with his tiny body, he must have been the most worn out of all of them.

"Of course!" she handed him his own glass, which was a bit too big for his small paws, but he seemed to manage.

After a minute of them all catching their breaths, and quenching their thirsts, Natsu let out an evil sounding laugh, and looked at Lucy with a malevolent grin.

"W-what?" she asked nervously, knowing that whatever he was thinking wasn't going to be mature.

"Let's make a bet Lucy!"

"Huh?"

"Let's wear each other's underwear for one day, and we have to hide it from everybody in the guild! First one that is caught wearing the other's underwear is the loser!" the cherry-haired boy eagerly smiled.

She wasn't sure that this was the best idea or the smartest, but it did sound fun to her. She placed her hand on her chin, and looked up at Natsu, "What happens to the loser?"

He crossed his arms; "Hmm…" he looked down at the kitchen floor trying to think of something.

"The winner should get to keep the loser's underwear!" Happy shouted teasingly.

"Eh?!" Lucy shrieked, her cheeks growing a hint of red to them, _Stupid cat!_

Natsu maliciously smiled at Lucy, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

It appeared that Lucy had no say in the matter for she knew that there was no way these two nitwits were going to change their mind. Now she _had_ to win no matter what for there was no way on Earthland she was going to let Natsu keep her bra and panties as a prize to show everybody in the guild. Plus, she wasn't going to deny that his boxers were rather comfortable; she wouldn't mind keeping them to sleep in.

"F-fine!" she pouted.

Natsu clenched his fist zealously, "Alright, so you'll wear my boxers, and I'll wear your bra! Our battle starts-"

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" Lucy interrupted, "You have to wear my panties too!"

He grew flustered, "W-why?!"

She pointed her finger at him, "Because the bet is that we have to wear each other's underwear for one whole day, and my bra _and_ panties are my underwear. You have to wear all of it!"

Natsu growled, "W-well..." he desperately was trying to say something against her statement, but he really couldn't get out of this one. Then, a lightbulb hit him, "Well, I don't wear bras, only boxers, so you can't wear a bra!" he pointed his finger right back at her.

She shrugged, "Fair enough."

"And you have to wear a skirt!" he yelled.

"What!? Why!?" she shouted back.

Happy intervened in their spout, "Because Lucy, it's going to be really hard for Natsu to wear something so tiny down there. You can easily hide the boxers behind pants, so you need something that will give you a challenge."

Lucy knew she was getting into something really stupid, but at this point, she _really_ just wanted to beat Natsu, "Fine!" she held out her hand, "Let's shake on it. You have to wear my panties and bra, and I have to wear your boxers (with no bra) for one day without anyone finding out! Winer gets to keep the loser's underwear!"

He slapped his hand into hers, "You're going down!"

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Lucy now regretted buying every skirt that she owns because they are all miniskirts; none of them reach down to her knees. Even the longest skirt that she owned still didn't cover the red boxers completely, and every time she rolled them up, they would just fall back down as she walked. She grabbed some pins she luckily had with her, and rolled up the boxers as much as she could, then pinned them in place, hoping that it help keep them in place. But, she ran into another problem: bending over. Every time she bent over, the boxers were visible from her rear end. There was nothing she could do to fix that other than hope that after all these years of wearing miniskirts, her practice of hiding her panties when she bent over will pay off. She sighed, and headed for the door, preparing herself to face the outside world with this new challenge.

She was able to walk down the streets of Magnolia successfully, and now, she faced the guild hall doors. She knew that hiding her little secret will be about ten times harder in the guild than it was on the streets due to how boisterous it was, but she walked through the doors with as much confidence as she could muster.

She immediately avoided stopping and getting caught up in the activities of the guild members, and headed towards the back were the bar counter was. She sat down carefully on one of the stools, and she made sure to sit on as much of the back of the skirt as possible.

"Hi Mira!" she greeted her friend casually.

She smiled at her as she sliced up a piece of cake, and placed the pieces on several different decorated plates, "Hello Lucy, and how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine. Um…" she looked around the room, her pinked-haired competitor and his blue cat were nowhere in sight, "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

She shrugged, "Sorry, I don't know. I haven't seen them since yesterday."

Lucy set her elbow on the counter, then rested her head on her hand, "Ah, I see…" _Are they skipping out on me!?_ She thought angrily, but then Mirajane pointed towards the door.

She giggled, "Speak of the devils."

Lucy turned to see Natsu standing at the doorway with a nervous smile stretched across his face, and sweat pouring out of every pore of his body. He looked like he was struggling to even move an inch.

"Come on Natsu! Don't you know how to use your legs?" Happy teased.

"S-shut up!" he shouted, "Why don't you just go talk to Carla or something!?"

"I would like to, but watching this is so much fun!" the blue cat snickered as he flew over Natsu's head.

This was absolute torture for him; his shirt was puffed up due to Lucy's bra, and he felt like his lower half was going to burst- it was like trying to shove Elfman into a birdcage. He could feel the discomfort with every step he took.

Natsu started getting some odd looks from Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo. _Oh great…_ the guild members were already noticing that there was something off about him.

"Are you ok, Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked while raising a brow.

"I-I-I'm f-fine!" he snapped. He took a deep breath, and walked as quickly as he could to the nearest table, which happened to be the table those three were sitting at. He sighed with relief once he sat down, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to stand again.

"Are you sore or something?" asked Wakaba without removing the cigar in his mouth, "and… what's that?" he pointed to Natsu's chest.

He quickly leaned up against the table, and crossed his arms and set them on the table to hide all that he could, "N-nothing!"

"That doesn't look like nothing to me," Macao started, "are you sure that you're ok?"

Well, this was a bad start to Natsu's day. Before he could respond, Happy began to speak, "You see, Natsu has a little… or should I say _big_ problem." Happy covered his mouth, trying to make sure his laugh wouldn't escape from his lips, making his cheeks puff up. Natsu needed to come up with a good lie and quick.

"What's wrong Natsu-nii?" Romeo said concerningly.

"I slipped!" the flame-head shouted.

"What?" Wakaba responded for all three of them.

"The other day… I was walking home and I… I fell! And I accidently did the splits! So, yeah, I'm pretty damn sore!"

All of their faces turned white, only being able to imagine the pain of having one's testicles slightly spilt apart, especially if one was not very flexible to start with.

None of them knew really how to help him with his problem. All Romeo was able to choke out was, "I'm sorry to hear that… I hope you feel better!"

"You should really watch your step!" Macao lectured since that was the only thing he knew that he was somewhat good at.

"Oh my," Mirajane started, "Natsu doesn't look well. It looks like those three are helping him though." All Lucy and Mira could see was Macao patting Natsu on the back, and Wakaba and Romeo trying to make sympathetic expressions, but they looked more painful than anything.

_What did he tell them…?_ The blonde asked herself.

"Maybe you should go over there and check on him."

Lucy smiled wickedly. This was her chance to show him how much of a winner she was, "Yeah, good idea!" she carefully slipped off the stool, making sure her skirt wouldn't reveal her secret. Then, she walked across the room at a decent pace that would look normal, but nothing too fast to make the back of her skirt flip up.

She took a seat next to Romeo, "Hey Natsu! How are you doing? You look like you're in a little bit of pain, are you doing okay?" she mocked with a large smile across her face. She just loved the tormented look he had because he totally deserved this for starting this whole mess in the first place.

Natsu smiled back at her, sitting up just from his leaning position just slightly, "Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit _sore_ if you catch my drift."

"Oh~ I can imagine."

"How about you? That skirt must be _really_ uncomfortable. And, I can imagine how much you are bouncing today, it must be annoying."

Lucy's smirk quickly turned into a scowl, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at him, only to get a grin out of him. Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo started giving them stranger looks than before. There was no she was going to lose her cool, or this bet!

"Well, you should know because I bet you're not bouncing at all!" she yelled.

Natsu growled knowing exactly what she was indicating to. They glared at each other fiercely from across the table, "Well, you must be-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's gotten into you two?" Macao shouted, trying to get in the middle of their glaring to get them to stop.

"Just some friendly rivalry, you could say!" Happy explained.

"Rivalry?" Romeo questioned.

Lucy shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She stood up laboriously, and as she began to walk away, she winked and stuck her tongue out at Natsu, smiling evilly. She sat back down at another table next to her dear friend Levy, who she began to have a pleasant conversation with.

Natsu snarled. If kept acting like he is now, then everybody in the guild will eventually know that something was wrong with him. There was no way he was going to lose! He decided to stand up as well, and began to walk across the room how he normally would. He was screaming with discomfort on the inside, but he appeared fine to everyone else.

"Gray!" he barked, "Fight me!"

"Huh?" the ice mage turned from where he was standing.

Natsu shot Gray a glare as he pointed at him trenchantly, "I'm in a bad mood, so fight me you naked fucknut!"

"The hell did you just call me!?" There was no backing out of this fight now; they would always fight over the dumbest reasons or for no reason at all, but they would _always_ end up fighting if the other said something to make fun of them in any sort of way.

Natsu slammed his head into Gray's, "You heard me! I called you a naked fucknut!"

"Oh! You're asking for it now!" Gray and Natsu jumped away from each other, preparing to fight.

Gray ripped off his coat and shirt, throwing them at Juvia who gladly held them for him, "Go get him, Gray-sama!" she fawned.

Lucy sighed, _What the hell does he think he's doing? What will this accomplish? _

Levy sighed with her blonde friend, "They're at it again, huh?"

Natsu beckoned him with his hands with a large grin across his face. Gray got into the proper ice-making stance, and Natsu balled his fists which instantly bursted into flames. Before Gray could make a move, Natsu began to move to punch him, but then he suddenly came to a halt.

His original goal was to beat the stupid ice mage to show everybody that there was nothing wrong with him, but his attempt obviously ending in disaster for him. He was used to taking large steps when he went to punch someone, but taking large steps was something that he lost the ability to do. He grunted due to the unpleasantness in his pants. Gray's eye twitched as his jaw dropped. He didn't really know what to say in the matter, so he just stood there watching flame-head suffer.

"Well, that wasn't very manly!" Elfman shouted passionately from across the room.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Macao said with annoyance, "He really shouldn't put himself in these situations when… he has _that_ kind of problem."

"Uh…" Gray started, "Are you okay…?" Normally, Gray wouldn't really care about Natsu's condition if they were fighting, but Gray didn't even hit him yet.

"I'm fine…" he said, but not very convincingly. His whole body was slightly shaking; that last step that he took was a huge mistake because his discomfort transformed into pain.

The ice mage got closer to him, attempting to figure out what was wrong with his cherry-haired rival, "Are you sick or something?"

"Uh… no…" Natsu had completely forgotten the lie that he had told Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo. He sweated a little, "I-I…" he leaned a bit closer to Gray and whispered, "Lucy got angry at me… and she kicked me _there_…" he pointed downwards.

Gray made a painful face, "Ouch… sorry about that…" he felt a little cheated; Lucy got to beat Natsu up more than he did today. "I guess she can be as scary as Erza sometimes!" he joked. The conversation went silent as Natsu tried to fix his positioning; neither one of them knew what to say, so Gray turned and began to walk away, "So, I guess this means I win!" a smirk grew across his face.

"WHAT!?" he screamed. There was no way in hell that Natsu was going to let this be the day that this stupid ice jerk beat him. Outraged, he moved forward, completely oblivious to his aching and he grabbed hold of Gray's pants and ripped them right off.

This made Gray fall backwards and land on his rear end. He grew flustered with embarrassment, "What's your problem asshole!?" Even though he was completely used to being in the nude, he was normally the one stripping, not someone else snatching clothes from behind him.

Natsu swung the pants around in a circle over his head, "This is what you get for being a pervert!"

"You're the one who ripped them off me! Plus, what does my clothes have anything to do with this fight!?" he jumped back up on his feet.

The two continued to yell at each other as Lucy shook her head at them, "Man, what an idiot." She said under her breath.

"Hey, Lu-Chan?" Levy began, "What's been up with you and Natsu? I heard your little argument earlier. Did you guys… do something…?"

Lucy turned to her friend, raising a brow, "What do you mean?" Then, Levy's question sunk in, making her face completely red, "N-n-no! We d-didn't d-do a-anything like that! I s-swear!" she shook her head vigorously and waved her hands in the same motion.

"Then, what have you two been up to?"

Lucy couldn't answer that because she knew that Levy would figure out about the underwear exchange if she gave her the smallest hint, "W-would you look at the time? I promised I would go help Mira today. S-sorry! I got to go!" she stood up from the table. She was sweating like a sinner in church. As she started to walk away, part of her skirt got hooked on a lose nail on the edge of the table, and it begun to rip.

Across the room, Natsu noticed that Lucy was just about to be revealed to the whole guild. He smiled wickedly as he turned away from his screaming match with Gray. He started to point at her, but then Gray grabbed a hold of his belt, and started to pull on it, forcing Natsu's pants to start to fall.

Lucy saw Natsu's situation and she turned her body to point at him, but this made her skirt completely rip off, and at the same time, Natsu's pants fell down. They both shouted, "YOU LOSE!"

The whole guild went silent at the sight they saw; Lucy was wearing a pair of red boxers, and Natsu was wearing a pair of purple stripped panties. Everybody's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. The belt slipped through Gray's hand and it landed on the floor. Lucy and Natsu were both frozen in place with embarrassment with nervous smiles stretching across their faces.

"L-Lu-Chan…?" Levy's eye was twitching.

"Don't tell me…" Gray pointed at Natsu's chest, "that you're also wearing a bra!?" he yelled.

Natsu's whole body tensed as he slowly looked at the ground. Then, he shot himself back up, "WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE _SO_ BIG IN SOME PLACES AND _SO _TINY IN OTHER SPOTS!?" he pointed at Lucy's boobs, then pointed in between her legs.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? THAT'S JUST HOW MY BODY GREW! HOW COME YOU'RE BOXERS ARE SO GOD DAMN LONG? JUST HOW MUCH ROOM DO YOU NEED?" she yelled back, her face still completely red.

"So," Happy started, "I guess it is a tie!" he laughed wildly.

* * *

The next day was a living hell for both of them. They were both teased all day by every single guild member- Gajeel even made a song called, "Natsu's Panties" which he sung _all_ day. Both Natsu and Lucy sat at the bar all day with their head slammed against the counter. A river of tears flew out of Lucy's eyes, and Natsu's face was just completely blank, emotionless.

Mira giggled as she place a plate of meat in front of Natsu and a piece of cake in front of Lucy, "A bet, huh? So, who is going to give up their underwear?" she asked.

They both lifted their heads, "NO ONE!" they shouted in unison.

Happy, Carla, and Wendy were sitting near them, watching them suffer, "It wouldn't have mattered who won and who lost," Wendy started, "because the whole guild would have known that they were wearing each other's underwear."

Carla nodded in agreement, "Yup, they're idiots. If one was discovered, they would have had to explain to the guild what was going on, revealing both of them."

Happy took the fish out of his mouth to join the conversation, "But at least the winner would have gotten some new underwear!"

* * *

**This was REALLY fun to write! XD If you couldn't pick it up, I was trying to indicate that Natsu is large down there. ;) **

**The second part with Gruvia should be out soon (hopefully), I only have a month of school left, so the teachers have been piling on the work, plus I have a ACT to take and an AP test coming up, so that might delay the next part. I apologize for that! **


	2. Old Habits

**Thank you guys all so much for your kind words! :) I also wanted to thank Manalookie for the wonderful piece of fanart (manalookie. (tumblr)/ post/117607235155/bets-by-zonela-summary-natsu-and-lucy-make-a-bet)! **

**I also wanted to say sorry that it took me so long to get the second part out! I had a lot of school stuff to deal with, then I was a bit busy at the beginning of the summer, but I _finally_ got it done! XD Plus, I am like the slowest writer ever, and this chapter is more than twice as long as the first chapter! But, without further ado, here is the second part! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia cheerfully yelled as she ran across the noisy and crowded guild hall. She spotted her one and only true love at the counter at the back of the room, and he was patiently waiting for Mirajane to finish cooking his meal. Her face blushed just at the sight of him; he was absolutely perfect in her eyes.

"Hm?" Gray turned his head to find Juvia now behind him, slightly out of breath. She had a gentle grin and wide eyes as she looked at her beloved, and eagerly took a seat to the right of him. "What's up, Juvia?"

Juvia swayed her body with happiness, "Oh~ Juvia just wanted to ask Gray-sama something," she paused as began to pull something out of her bag, "Juvia also wanted to give you a gift!" Gray leaned over, curious to what it was, even though he knew it was probably going to be something weird. "Ta-da!" she pulled out a light blue lingerie that had a partially see-through cloth hanging off of the bra with a pair of matching panties.

"What the hell!?" Gray shouted as his face grew bright red. What kind of gift was this? What message was she trying to give him? "I-I-I don't c-care whatever you are t-thinking, but I-I am_ not_ into that k-kind of stuff!"

She shook her head, "It's not for Juvia to wear, it's for you! I'll wear if you want me to though!" she giggled happily as she held it up higher and closer to him, trying to get an idea of how it would look on him.

Gray's eye twitched, "What…?" he was so lost. He really hoped that she realized that not only would that _never_ fit him, but also the fact that he is a man.

She beamed, "Juvia wants to make a bet with you!" she held up the lingerie, "Juvia wants to make a bet like the one Natsu-san and Lucy-san made the other day!" she was way too excited for her own good.

He shook his head rapidly, "No! No! And _No_!" he crossed his arms to form an x shape.

Juvia's smile dropped, "Aww… why not…?" she lowered the gown as her face began to resemble that of a heartbroken puppy's.

"There is no way in _hell_\- no way in a million years that I'm going to wear panties because I don't want to end having my balls crushed like Natsu." He pointed to one of the tables where Natsu sat in a crumpled up position with his head resting against the table's surface, letting out moans of pain from his soreness, while Lucy and Happy laughed at him. Gray released a small chuckle from his lips at the sight of his rival in pain.

"Juvia really wanted to make a bet with Gray-sama though!" she ranted, "Juvia also wanted to wear Gray-sama's underwear…" she said under her breath shyly.

He gave in to her sorrowful face, and he hoped that he would gain something out of this. He turned his gaze away from hers, "We can still make a bet if you want to that badly, but _no_ underwear!"

She nodded giddily while clapping her hands together once, "Yay!" she leaned over and hugged his arm tightly with excitement. He tried to shake her off, but she was glued to him like Happy was to his fish. She looked up at him enthusiastically, "What does Gray-sama want Juvia to do?"

He smiled malevolently, "That."

She let go of his straggled arm and sat back up on her stool, "What?" she titled her head in confusion.

He snapped his fingers, then pointed at her, "You have to stop that little speech pattern of yours for a whole day! Meaning, you can't talk in the third person _or_ add 'sama' to the end of my name!" he guffawed as her eagerness disappeared and transformed into nervousness.

"B-but… J-Juvia…" she looked down at the floor while she poked her index fingers together.

Gray waved his finger back and forth, "Ah-ah-ah! There you go! There will be _none_ of that!" he paused as he watched her expression become very uncertain, "But, if you're not up to that, then we can just call off the bet."

"No! Juvia doesn't want that!"

_This is going to be a piece of cake!_ He smirked as he rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly at the silly girl, "Alright then, what do you want me to do?"

She sat there and thought for a second- she wasn't really sure. He already got the upper hand on her, so she needed to come up with something that would be really hard for him to do. Then, it came to her; since he was using her old habit, she was going to use his as well, "You can't strip for a day!" she shouted.

"Well, we all know that Juvia is going to win this one!" Cana laughed hysterically as she slammed her large mug of some sort of alcoholic beverage on the counter.

Gray turned his head to see Cana sitting on the other side of him, "Hey!" he yelled in response, "What do you mean Juvia is going to win!?"

"Oh~ we all know that you can't even keep your pants on for five minutes, let alone a day! Plus, if you haven't noticed, when Juvia sets her mind on something, she'll stop at nothing to achieve her goal, whether if it takes one minute or three years, she'll succeed eventually." She winked at Juvia who blushed at her for her kind words.

"I can totally keep _all_ of my clothes on for however long I want to!" he growled.

"Really?" she said doubtfully before she gulped down a large quantity of alcohol, "Tell me, where are your pants?"

Gray looked down at his legs before letting out a small grunt of embarrassment. His pants were gone, and he was left with nothing but his black boxers. He swore that he had them all this entire time, he doesn't even remember taking them off, "W-where did they go!?" he hopped out of his chair, and scanned the ground.

"Just to let you know," Cana started, "You've been in your boxers this entire conversation. You took them off sometime before Juvia started talking to you." She laughed sardonically at the hopeless stripping fool.

"I don't think you should go through with this bet, Gray…" Cana concluded.

Gray pointed his finger furiously at the brunette, "Just you watch you drunkard! I'm going to win!"

Juvia smiled as she placed her hands on her blushing cheeks, "Gray-sama is so dreamy when he is expressing his passion for something!" she began to drift off into one of her many romantic imaginations about Gray.

_"__Juvia!" he said romantically as he gazed into her sparkling eyes, "I never have been more passionate about anybody else except for you!" he got down on one knee, "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_ "__Ah~ of course, Gray-sama!"_

"What should the winner get, Juvia!?" he turned and shouted, his blood boiling.

Juvia's fantasies crumbled, "Huh?" she said, unable to remember what was going on.

He sighed as he leveled out his anger, "What should the winner get?" he repeated less enthusiastically.

"Underwear!" she said happily as she lifted the lingerie up again.

"NO UNDERWEAR!" he screamed, making Juvia pout. Gray figured that she wasn't going to come up with anything else, so he placed his hand on his chin and began to think about what he would want. Then, something came to mind, and he smirked, "The loser has to serve the winner for one day!"

"Kinkey." Cana giggled as she finished off her third drink.

Gray growled as he raised a fist to her, "Would you keep your mouth shut, and stay out of this!?"

"Juvia accepts this challenge!" she said with much determination.

He anger dimmed down as he turned to face his new rival with a smug look, "Alright, shall we start? There's no turning back now!"

Before the water mage could answer, Cana pointed at Gray, "Don't you think you should find your pants before you guys start?" she satirically chuckled.

Before the ice mage could respond, Juvia remembered something suddenly, "Sorry, Juvia forgot to give these to you earlier, but Juvia found these by the entrance." She fiddled through her bag and pulled out none other than his pants.

She handed them to him giddily, "Uh… thanks." He graciously took his neatly folded clothes out of the girl's hands, and she squealed slightly when he began to slip them back on. He noticed that ever since Juvia joined the guild he has lost fewer clothes. Did she take time out of her day to find the clothes that he takes off? He blushed slightly at the thought of her kindness. He shook his head to get those thoughts on his head to help him better focus on the task at hand, "Alright," he smirked, "Let's get started!"

* * *

"It's so hot~!" Lucy whined as she attempted to fan herself with her hand as she pulled her shirt off her skin to try to stop her sweat from sticking to it. This had to be the hottest day that Magnolia had faced all year. All the windows to the guild were opened as well as the entrance doors. To Lucy's disappointment, her attempts to fight this heat wave were failing her. She would ask Gray to cool her off, but he was nowhere to be seen, and she was going to ask Wendy to use some of her magic to blow some cool air in her face, but she was too busy helping Mirajane in the kitchen. Then, Lucy remembered that they were making homemade ice cream, which in this weather, was absolutely perfect.

Lucy stood up from the table she had been glued to all day, and began to head towards the bar counter, where she would wait for the most delicious ice cream the world has ever known. On her path to cold goodness, she found herself tripping over something quite large. Losing her balance, she swung her arms rapidly in all directions while taking a large step forward, trying to prevent herself from falling flat on her face. Once she regained her balance, she looked behind her to see what she tripped over, only to find that it wasn't a _something_, it was a _someone_.

"Lu…cy…" the person grabbed onto her ankle like a zombie without legs trying to eat someone, and they certainly looked like the undead.

She shrieked and began kicking them with her free leg, "Get off! Get off! Get off!" she yelled rapidly.

"OW!" they wailed.

She stopped her kicking under the realization that she recognized that voice, "Gray?" She didn't even know that he was at the guild hall today- she thought that he was on a mission, or off trying to find someplace cold to escape this heat wave. "W-what are you doing on the floor? It's really creepy you know!"

He slowly looked up at her; his eyes looked like they belonged on a dead fish, "Save me Lucy… I'm dying…" Lucy wasn't quite sure how to respond to his plea other than to try to slip her ankle out of his grip, "Why…? Why… did it… have to be… so… hot!?" his grip tightened making Lucy take a step back as he tried to climb up her like some kind of pole, "And today of all days! I'm going to die Lucy!"

"What in the world is wrong with you!?" she yelled as she tried to push the dying idiot off of her.

"I made a bet with Juvia."

"So?"

"I can't strip for the _whole_ day!"

"Oh boo who, you have to act like a normal person for once," Lucy said with a sassy tone of voice while rolling her eyes, "You're an ice mage! Why don't you just use your magic to cool yourself off?"

Gray promptly picked himself off the ground with confidence. Thanks to Lucy, he just thought of a great idea that would help prevent him from tearing all of his clothes off, as well as help the whole guild fight the heat. He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand to make the proper ice making stance before shouting, "Ice make: guild!" Before anybody could blink, the entire guild hall was covered in ice; the tables, the chairs, the floor, the ceiling- everything. Gray sighed happily, "Ah~ much better!"

"How is this better!?" Lucy yelled shivering rapidly to her new freezing environment.

He laughed, "Well at least nobody is hot anymore!"

"G-G-Gray!" he turned his head to see the shivering idiotic flame head with a rage filled expression, "D-DON'T F-F-FREEZE THE DAMN G-GUILD!" he screamed as he punched Gray with his iron fist of the flame dragon, which sent Gray flying across the guild. Natsu continued to use his flames to free the guild from its ice covered surrounds, only to end up almost melting the guild as a whole. In the end, Gray's attempts to cool off only made the guild about twice as hot as it was originally due to Natsu's inability to control his flames.

_I'm going to die,_ Gray thought to himself as he began to imagine what would happen if Juvia won.

_Gray was tied up to a bed, one limb for each corner of the bed. When he looked around, he noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He looked up to see Juvia standing over the bed. She was wearing a black and red stripped lingerie that closely resembled a corset, and a pair of black stockings with red high heels. _

_She put one foot on the end of the bed frame. She wore a large, malevolent smile across her face, "You've been a bad boy, Gray-Sama! It's punishment time!" she said while pulling out a whip, and stretching it out._

_Gray shook his head rapidly back and forth while screaming, "NOOO!" _

"Um… Gray?" his snapped out of his imagination, and felt a finger poke him lightly, "You're sort of in my way? Could you get off the counter please?" Mirajane asked politely.

Gray was lying face down on the bar table, completely in Mira's way of serving those who were actually sitting on the stools, waiting patiently for Mira to serve them. "Oh… sorry…" he slipped off the counter, stood with his back facing the bar, lost in his thoughts. He can't, he just _can't_ lose to Juvia. He just needed to focus on something other than the heat and his clothes. Then, he realized that his coat was slipping off his shoulders. He quickly pulled the sleeves back up his arm. He threw his arms up in the air, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" he felt his hand hit something. He turned around to find that Erza was sitting at the counter, and he had just knocked the piece of cake that Mira was about to hand Erza right out her hands, making the cake splatter on the table right in front of the crazy knight.

Erza stood up, "I've been waiting for that cake for a whole hour…" she slowly looked at Gray, his face completely covered in fear. Erza's expression looked like the devil's. She requiped one of her hundreds of swords, and pointed it right at the ice mage. Then, the only thing the entire guild could hear was what resembled the sound of a little girl's scream.

_Poor Gray-Sama!_ Juvia thought to herself as she watched her beloved be torn to pieces by Titania. Juvia was currently concealing herself on the far side of the guild, where she avoided as many conversations as possible. She had just been watching Gray's struggles from a distance all day long, imagining what would happen if she won. There were just so many things that she wanted to do with, but she couldn't fit it all into one day. Plus, she hoped that she would be able to do more with him than when team A lost to team B after the Grand Magic Games. But, then she began to imagine what would happen if she lost to Gray.

_"__Juvia…"_ _Gray stood in front of Juvia, his back facing towards her while she was on her knees on the ground, "You lost the bet… You couldn't just talk normally for one whole day?" he turned his head slightly; "You disappointed me. I command that you never talk to me again."_

_"__But Gray-Sama!" she yelled as she reached a hand out for him._

_He began to walk away from her, leaving her in the dust, "Goodbye… forever."_

Juvia whined slightly at the thought of that. She can't allow for her precious Gray-Sama to be disappointed in her! But then again, what if he does something else if he wins?

_"__Gray-Sama…" Juvia said with a blush on her face from embarrassment. She was standing in front of Gray's bed. He was lying back comfortably with the back of his head resting on his hands. _

_He smirked, "You know what to do."_

_She nodded as she began to slowly take her clothes off._

"Ah~!" Juvia put her hands on her red checks as she swayed back and forth thinking about what would happen next in her imagination.

"What'cha doing Juvia?" her eyes widened as she noticed that Lisanna was now sitting next to her, "You've been over here all day! Why don't you come and hang out with us?" she smiled warmly at her.

"Uh…" Juvia focused as much as she could to avoid saying anything that would make her lose the bet, "I-I am just watching Gray-S… Gray."

Lisanna giggled, "Is it because the bet you two made?"

The bluenette gasped, "How did you know?"

"Cana told me all about it earlier today after Gray froze the whole guild."

"Oh…"

Lisanna leaned closer to Juvia, "So if you win, what are you going to make Gray do?"

Before the water mage could respond, the whole guild turned their heads to the master, who started to make an announcement, "So, because it is so hot today," he waved a yellow paper fan in his face to try to cool himself off, "I have decided to give everybody the day off and open up our pool, which I've been trying to make nice and cool all day!"

The whole guild cheered, and began to head out the door to go grab their swimsuits, and any other objects that they would want to use to entertain themselves with once they were in the pool.

Lisanna pulled Juvia arm, "Come on! Let's go get ready!" she said giddily. Juvia, unsure of how to respond, just allowed herself to be dragged away to a changing room.

Gray stood there and watched in disappointment and annoyance as he watched the rest of the members start to take off their clothes, and replace them with light and skin revealing swimsuits. Of course, the _one_ day Gray can't strip is not only the hottest day, but also the day that everybody else around him begins to strip down just to undergarments.

He was the only one left standing in the guild hall, and he knew he had to follow everyone to the pool to keep a close watch on Juvia; not everyone knew of their bet, and the one person he knew that did was on Juvia's side, who is to say that Cana might just let Juvia to talk however she wants because Gray was not around to hear it.

* * *

Juvia sat on one of the plastic benches that were placed underwater, her face full of embarrassment. She was never one to show much skin unless it was to grab her beloved's attention, plus, swimming was always somewhat of a bore to her. She wished that Gray could swim with her, that would make it much less mundane, but she knew that would involve taking off his clothes, which he seemed pretty determined not to do.

Lisanna swam closer to her, then sat down next to her once again, "We never got to finish our conversation earlier, did we?" Juvia tilted her head in slight confusion, "About what you are going to make Gray do if you win."

"Ah, that," Juvia's cheeks became a rosy red, "Well… I want Gray-S-"

Juvia was stopped once again by Gray running over to her, and putting his ear as close to her mouth as he could without falling into the water, "Do my ears deceive me?" he grinned, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

She shook her head briskly, "N-no! I said… I said…" she paused and gulped, "I said Gray!" she shouted.

His smile quickly turned into a frown. He sighed with dissatisfaction, "Tsk. Dammit." He stood up, "I got my eye on you!" he swiftly pointed his figures at his eyes, then to Juvia.

She nodded, "So do I!"

Then, Gray heard a snicker behind him, "Don't you mean that you got you got your ear on her?" Cana continued to laugh as she swirled the liquid that was inside a coconut-shaped cup with a tiny umbrella sticking out of it. She was sitting in one of the many pool chairs, and she had the chair leaned back in a mostly lying down position, and of course, she was once again wearing her underwear instead of her swimsuit.

His eye twitched, "That didn't even make any sense!" There was no way that she wasn't drunk.

"Why don't you just give up?" she giggled.

"No way! I'm not going to go through _that_ again!" he yelled.

"What happened?"

He sighed, "It was after the Grand Magic Games when team A lost to team B-"

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" she laughed mockingly.

"Anyway," he said angrily, "I don't want to… I don't want to be feed by her again!" he collapsed onto his hands and knees as a dark gloom hovered over him at just the memory of it. Then, he got the thought of what if she did it again only more extreme than last time?

_"__Gray-Sama!" Juvia ran towards him with a basket in her hands, "I prepared a picnic for us!" she opened up the basket to reveal a bunch of her Juvia-bread and several clear glasses. "While you eat my bread, you can also drink me!" she placed one of the glasses near her body, and water dripped out of her body and into the glass. She handed both the bread and the water to him. His face had a distressed look to it as Juvia looked at him with wide eyes, pressuring him to eat and drink her, "I'm waiting Gray-Sama!"_

Then, Gray recalled to that morning, what if she tries to make him wear underwear!? Oh god, he had to win just to avoid wearing something that was going to end up making him infertile.

"What she did to you wasn't _that_ bad," she rolled her eyes, "Especially compared to the fact that Laxus treated Natsu and Elfman like slaves, Mira trying to embarrass Erza as much as possible, and Gajeel making Lucy dress like a bunny-girl and dancing to his music. Oh! And not to mention that Pantherlily made Happy and Carla carry him around the city, so, she was pretty damn nice to you!" Cana took a large gulp of her drink, finishing it off and setting it off to the side, and getting ready to get up and get a refill.

"But…" Gray started, talking in a whisper, "it was so _weird_."

"Ah~ I see why you want to win this so badly!"

He began to stand back up, "Huh?"

"You want to get back at her don't you?" Before he could answer that, she continued, "Well, do you even know what you are going to do with her if you win?"

He nodded, "Of course I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"Ha!" he laughed, "Like I'm going to tell a drunk like you!"

As Gray and Cana continued to bicker, Juvia slowly started moving out of the pool, trying to find another place to hide. Luckily, Lisanna was distracted by Elfman, who was trying to get her to play some game with her. She began to back away quietly, but then she bumped into someone, and without even looking to see it was she immediately turned around and bowed her head to them, "Ju- I am sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine." Freed responded, "Are you okay, Juvia? You seem to be acting a bit strange today."

She lifted her head back up, but didn't look him in the eyes, "I-I'm fine…" she sighed, _That was close… _she thought realizing that she almost started talking in the third person again when she bumped into Freed. She needed to get away from everybody, or she would surely lose this bet if she continued to talk to people.

"Oi! Freed!" Elfman called.

He sighed, "Yes, what is it?"

"Lisanna and I," he pointed at himself, then pointed towards the two of them, "versus you and Juvia!"

"What?" Juvia and Freed said at the same time.

"We'll lift these two up on our shoulders, and we'll fight!" he shouted happily, "And whichever team is able to push one of the girls off our shoulders will be a true man!"

Lisanna sighed, "You mean the winner?"

"So, you want to chicken fight with us?" Freed asked while putting his hand on his hip. In response, Elfman nodded confidently. He shrugged, "Sure, why not?" he said with a mundane tone, "How about you, Juvia? Do you want to play?"

"I-I-I," she stuttered. She was really unsure about this. She always had trouble saying no to people, plus Lisanna was her friend, she especially didn't want to dishearten her. Then, she turned her gaze towards Gray, who was smirking at her mockingly. He didn't believe in her! He didn't believe that she could do it. She clenched her fists and lifted her arms into a fighting stance, "I will do it!" she said with much determination.

The next thing Juvia knew was that they were in the pool, and she was on top of Freed's shoulders. Juvia looked up to see Lisanna on Elfman's shoulders, and Elfman was much, _much_ taller than Freed; Juvia could feel her neck start to ache from trying to look up at Lisanna.

"Hey, Elf-nii, maybe we should back up into the deep end, while they stay in the shallow end?" Lisanna said.

"Huh? Why?" the muscle man responded.

"Because you are about a whole two heads taller than I am!" Freed shouted out of frustration. Before Elfman could say anything, Lisanna pulled on his hair and leaned back, forcing the man to walk backwards into a deeper part of the pool.

Lisanna smiled, "Let's both do our best, and let the-"

Elfman interrupted, "the best MAN win!" he shouted.

Juvia nodded, "Right!"

Lisanna and Juvia linked figures together, and began to push one another, trying to knock them over. Lisanna started getting the upper hand, Juvia started to be pushed further and further back, forcing Freed to start to lose his balance.

"Come on, Juvia!" he shouted.

"Ju-" she stopped herself, then started pushing as hard as she could, "I will do my best!" Gray groaned with displeasure off in the distance, as she was able to once again, control her speech.

Even though Juvia was pushing Lisanna as hard as she could, Elfman wasn't losing his balance, or his grip on Lisanna's legs. Before they could blink, Elfman took a powerful step forward, which helped Lisanna push Juvia once again, and this time, both of them fell over into the water.

Juvia sniffled, "I'm sorry… Ju… I… We lost because of Juv… because of me."

Before Freed could respond, Gray began to yell, "Does that count!? That should count! She was _so_ close to talking in the third person!"

Cana smacked on the back of his head, "No, it didn't because she stopped herself. It is just like that moment where you almost took your coat off, but you stopped and slipped it back on; if that doesn't count, than neither does that!"

"Who decided that you were the referee!?" Gray yelled.

"Uh, I did." Cana pointed at herself.

"What is this all about?" Freed asked.

"We made a bet," Juvia answered.

"Ah, I see." Freed stood up, "Well, thanks for playing with me, and I wish you the best of luck. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to find Laxus. I promised I would give him a massage." He got out of the pool and headed towards one of the pool chairs that Laxus was resting in. In a weird way, Freed reminded Juvia a lot of herself, she wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh~! That looked fun!" Natsu shouted, "Oi! Gray! Let's fight to see who can push each other down in the water first!" the flame-head started to crack his knuckles giddily with a malicious expression.

Gray turned his attention away from Cana and onto Natsu, "No, screw you!"

Natsu growled, "Come on! What's up with you today!? Just get in the damn pool, and let me drown you!"

"Fuck off Natsu! I'm busy!" he barked back.

"Tsk, fine! I'll go play with Lucy!" he began to swim to the other side of the pool where Lucy had been sitting on the edge with Levy and lightly kicking the water. Suddenly, Gray felt really guilty for whatever Natsu was going to do to her, but he just prayed that she would live through it. Then, he heard a shout come from the direction Natsu was in, "Take this Gray! You naked fucknut!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He had lifted Lucy above his head like she was some kind of weight bar, "Natsu! Put me down!" She screamed. Then, Natsu chucked the poor girl across the pool and she made a large slash on the side of the pool that Gray was standing by. He was now completely soaked.

Natsu guffawed, and pointed at his rival, "That was our ultimate combo attack: Lucy Canon Ball!"

Gray stood there in silence for a moment, just listening to Natsu idiotic laughter and Lucy's attempted to nag him. He balled his hands and gritted his teeth as he started to shake, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed and ripped off all of his clothes, including his underwear.

Wendy shrieked and covered her eyes and her crimson face, trying to avoid looking in that general direction. Gray just stood there, and angrily exhaled and inhaled. Natsu grew a disgusted look on his face, "That's gross man! Put that away!" he shouted.

Then, Juvia's eyes widened happily, "Does this mean-?"

Cana chuckled, "Yup! You won Juvia! You can go back to talking however you want now! Plus, you got a new servant for a whole day!"

"Yay!" Juvia shouted while throwing her hands up in the air as a sigh of her victory.

Gray only now realized what situation he had just put himself it; he had lost, and now, all those imaginations that he had, they were now coming true! He fell to his knees and looked down at the floor. He was going to die. He was going to die, and they were going to write on his grave, "Here lies Gray Fullbuster, a Fairy Tail mage who died because he couldn't keep his pants on."

Juvia patted him on the back, "Meet Juvia at the guild tomorrow morning at seven o'clock!" she skipped out of the room, giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Gray woke to the sound of a knock at his door. He lifted his head and looked at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. He groaned, "I thought she wanted me to meet her at the guild? Can't she let me sleep just for a little while longer?" he yawned as he got himself out of bed to see if it truly was Juvia waiting at his door. But when he opened the door, nobody was there, just a white paper bag with a note attached to it.

He picked up the bag, and looked at the note, "_Please wear this to the guild, and follow the instructions in the bag. – Juvia,_" the note read in very fancy handwriting, and it was none other than Juvia's. He had seen her handwriting several times, and it was generally very neat, and he could tell that she probably spend a half an hour writing this small note out to make it look as close to perfect as she could get it.

He looked inside the bag and grunted, "Y-you got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Juvia was sitting at one of the tables towards the front of the guild where the doors were. She poked her index fingers together while bouncing both of her knees energetically. She felt as though she had been waiting for her beloved to show up through those doors for an eternity; could time move any slower?

She looked at her surroundings, and to her surprise, many of the members had been there for as long as she has. Many of these members normally don't show up to the guild until nine or ten in the morning, so seeing all here this early got her curious to why.

"Um…" she looked at Mirajane who cleaning off a stain off the table Juvia was sitting at, "Why is everyone here so early?"

Mira laughed, "Oh, well I'm always in here early, generally before anybody else, but I can assume that they are all curious to what you are going to do to Gray. Especially Natsu! Those two love finding anything to mock or hold over the other one's head. We can be sure that Natsu is going to remember every minute of this!"

Juvia looked back at the clock, and to her disappointment, that conversation didn't pass any time at all. There was still a whole five minutes to go before seven. She hoped that Gray would show up on time, and that he will follow the instructions she wrote out for him.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted and took a seat next to the bluenette, "So, what do you have planned for today? We're all pretty curious!" she asked.

Juvia continued to poke her fingers together, "Well… Juvia has a lot planned actually. There's so much, Juvia doesn't know if she can explain it all in one sentence."

Lucy giggled, "I guess that's understandable, but I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"Did you guys make this bet because of Natsu and I?" she asked with a nervous smile on her face.

Juvia nodded, "Yes we did. Originally, I wanted Gray-Sama to wear my underwear and Juvia wanted to wear his, but he refused."

Lucy's eye twitched, "Ah… I see…" she turned her gaze away from Juvia's, _I hope we didn't start anything else! Otherwise, it'll spread like the plague!_ "Well," Lucy continued, "He has to do whatever you say, right? Why don't you just make him wear it now?"

Juvia let out a light laugh, "Well-"

Before she could finish, she turned her head towards the doors to see none other than Gray. He was wearing fancy jet black shoes with a pointed toe, black dress pants, a black butler coat that was long in the back, a white undershirt, white gloves, and a bright red bowtie. His hair was greased back, making it look smooth and shiny. One of his arms was bent slightly in front of him with a perfectly white and clean cloth hanging over his arm. Juvia had completely transformed Gray into her personal butler.

Gray's cheeks were a light pink out of embarrassment. He swallowed before he began to speak, "G-good morning, Juvia-Chan. What can I get you?" he asked politely while keeping his eyes closed to avoid any eye contact. Natsu was trying really hard to contain his laughter so that he could savor this moment for as long as Gray lives.

"Ah~!" Juvia blushed while placing her right hand on her cheek, and placing her other hand on her right elbow. She took a moment to collect herself, then she was ready to give him her answer, "Juvia wants to go shopping!" she clapped her hands together with happiness.

"Wait, what?" Gray was confused, he thought that she would be ordering a drink or some food, he didn't expect her to say that. He thought that he would be acting as her private waiter or something judging by the instructions she gave.

"Come on, Gray-Sama!" she grabbed onto his hand, and dragged him out of the guild.

Natsu finally let out his laughter, and he fell to the floor, his arms stretched across his stomach. Lucy's nervous smiled returned, "You are enjoying this much as Juvia is, possibly more."

* * *

Juvia held tightly onto Gray's hand as they walked through the streets of Magnolia. "Um…" Gray started, "Where are we going?"

Her cheeks puffed up and she glared at him, "Gray-Sama! You must follow the instructions!"

He sighed, "Where is it that we are going, Juvia-Chan?"

She giggled, "Just one of Juvia's favorite clothing stores!" She began to skip while she swung the hand that had ahold of Gray's.

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped, "Here we are!" she cheered. It didn't seem like anything special from the outside, it was just one of the many simple boutiques that resided in Magnolia. The building had standard brick walls with a sign that had the shop's name in big, fancy letters. But once Gray was dragged inside, he got an idea of why it was Juvia's favorite shop; the place was gigantic with bright colors splashed everywhere. The store was split into three large sections, men's, women's, and children, which were then split into dozens of different smaller sections that contained specific kinds of clothes.

"Let's start over here!" Juvia pointed to the dress section right before she began to drag him over there, "Alright! Juvia wants Gray-Sama to pick out three dresses that he likes!"

"Why?"

"Because Juvia says so, and you have to do what Juvia says!" she giggled, "Juvia is going to sit down over there!" she pointed to a fancy red chair placed right next to the dressing rooms about twenty or so feet away from where they currently were, "Once Gray-Sama has the dresses picked out, meet me over there!" She ran over to the other side of the room, and sat down on the chair to the side, so she wasn't looking directly at Gray.

He turned and looked at what seemed to be an endless array of dresses that he could choice from. He observed his surroundings, and he noticed that each circular clothes rack contained a different color of dresses. The one that he had been standing next to was full of red dresses. He pulled a random one out; it was a mermaid gown that had one skinny strap on one side, but not the other, and the back of the dress was mostly open except for the thin pieces of fabric that crossed from both sides of the dress several times. He placed the dress back in its respectful place. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was the fact that he didn't really know what he liked, let alone what he was looking for.

He figured that he was picking out a dress for Juvia, so he decided to skip completely over the red section for he didn't think that red fit her all that well. The next section he took a look was the white dress section, and he noticed a dress that had a tad of light blue at the bottom. He pulled the dress out, and observed it. It looked like it went down just below knee length, and the bottom had a bubble-like design at the bottom. The entire bottom half of the dress seemed to have a lot of fabric to it, which made him that it was meant for spinning in. The middle of the dress was just one piece of fabric that moved horizontally all the way around the dress. The top half of the dress had two pieces of fabric crossing over each other, forming the strap on the opposite side of the dress from where the fabric originally started. He turned the dress over, and the two straps cross over each at the back of the neck, and lead back down to the center piece of the dress. He wasn't going to lie, he kind of liked this one, so he declared it as dress number one.

Next, he traveled over to what appeared to be the blue section. He pulled out a light blue dress that overall, seemed pretty basic. It had two thin straps that lead to a top piece that had sliver gems on it. The middle of the dress was the same as the previous, and the bottom of the dress had a longer back than the front; the front was right above the knee area, while the back when all the way down to the ankles. The end of the dress had fabric cut to make it seem like it was moving up and down. He decided to keep that one as well, making it dress number two.

Now, he was starting to have trouble again. He pulled out several upon several dresses that he could not see Juvia wearing in thousand years. Some were strapless, some were extremely short, some had scale-like patterns, some looked like they were more like disco balls rather than a dress, and many of them were sparkly. Then, he ran into another short, strapless dress, but this one was interesting. It was a sky blue with a black flower and vine design all over it. Right below the breast line was a wide black cloth that wrapped all the way around the dress, with a black and blue flower towards the left hip. Overall, he thought this one was rather cute, which made dress number three.

_Well, that is first and last time that I am EVER going to do that in my life._ He thought to himself as he carried the dresses over to Juvia, "I finished," he said as he lifted up the dresses, ready to hand them over to Juvia.

She clapped her hands together, "Yay! Juvia is excited to see which ones Gray-Sama picked out!"

A small grin appeared on his face, "Are you going to go try them on?" he asked, trying not to admit that he wanted to see how they looked on her.

She shook her head, "Nope, you are!"

His grin vanished and his jaw dropped, "Come again?"

"You are going to be Juvia's model!" she laughed.

His blinked nervously, "Please, tell me you're kidding… You _are _kidding right!?"

No, she was not kidding. The next thing he knew was that he was being shoved into the changing room with the three tiny dresses that he had picked out. Juvia closed the curtain behind him, now it was just him and trying to fit into something that he knew was going to be ripped to shreds once it was actually on. He picked up the first dress and frowned. This was the last time that he was ever going to make a bet with Juvia, or anyone for that matter.

He disrobed and set his clothes to the side. Did he even know how to put on a dress? Did he start with putting his feet in or his head in first? He tried head first by lifting up his arms and slipping them through the dress, only to get the middle of the dress stuck on his shoulders. The top half of the dress was blocking his vision, making him grunt in the realization of his mistake. Since his arms were lifted above his head, he had no way of pulling the dress off, so he leaned forward, trying to shake the dress off. To his failure, he took a step backwards, getting his feet entangled with his clothes, making him fall backwards. The dress finally came off, but he felt utterly embarrassed even though there was no one in there with him. His cheeks were a bright red as he attempted to put on the dress once again, feet first. This attempt went much better in the fact that he didn't get stuck in the dress this time, but he felt like his chest was a bit compressed.

Gray pushed the curtain out of his way angrily to present himself in front of Juvia, "Oh~ that's a cute dress, Gray-Sama! You have good taste!" she beamed. He didn't say anything in response; he just moved his gazed away from her brilliant and happy smile because it was only making him blush more than he already was. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and giggled, "Now, go put on the next one!" she pointed to the changing room.

He did as she commanded, and once again, he tried the best he could to fit into something that was so tiny, but he faced a new challenge with dress number two. The first dress had a bit of elastic in it, but this one didn't. He released all of the air in his lungs, and pulled the dress up onto his chest. He opened the curtain quickly in hopes that he wouldn't have to hold his breath for very long.

She placed a hand on her chin and observed him, "Juvia likes this one too," she paused to get another look at it, "but it is not what Juvia imagined."

_Imagined? What in the world is she going to do to me!? _He screamed internally.

"Next," she stated.

He ripped the dress off as quickly as he could, and took in a large breath of air. Oddly, he had a new founded respect for women who wear compressing clothing all day long without breathing at all; he could barely last thirty seconds.

Now, he didn't even know if he could fit into the third dress, even if every last bit of air was escaped from his lungs. He shook his head; he wasn't even going to try. He poked his head out of the room, and held the dress up for Juvia to see, "If you think that this dress is actually going to fit me, then you are crazier than Natsu who thought he could wear a pair of panties all day."

Her head dropped, "Oh… Juvia guesses Gray-Sama is right…" she stood up from the decorative red chair, "Here, you can change back into your normal clothes," she pulled out a pile of neatly folded clothes out of her bag and handed them to him. When he got a good look at them, he realized that these were the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. Before he could say anything about why in the world she kept taking his clothes, she asked, "Can Juvia have the dresses, please? And the suit Juvia gave Gray-Sama earlier."

He did as she asked, and handed her a tangled mess of clothes, and he hid himself back in the changing room to put on some clothes that he was comfortable with. He moved his hands through his hair, returning it to its normal look, only it still looked rather shinny against the light. When he left the dressing room, he saw Juvia on the other side of the store, handing money to the store clerk, and taking a white plastic bag with the store's name plastered on it.

"Which dresses did Juvia-Chan buy?" he asked.

"Gray-Sama doesn't have to talk like that anymore, Juvia just wanted to get back at you for yesterday!" she guffawed. She grabbed onto his hand, "Juvia needs to stop at the guild before our next activity." Just how many activities was she planning? Gray could only hope that none of them involved anything similar to what he just had to do.

They walked out of the boutique with the store clerk saying, "Please come again!"

As they stepped outside, they heard a familiar snickering come from around the corner. Gray clenched his fists, and smiled at Juvia, but it was less of a friendly smile and more of a serial killer smile, "Would you excuse me for a minute Juvia? I have some dragon slaying of my own to do!"

Gray released his hand from her grip, and was prepared to see that flame brain and his blue cat around the corner, but he saw a lot more than that. There, all squeezed together was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. The only two that had been laughing were Natsu and Happy. They were all tightly squeezed together and crouched on the ground. Erza and Carla were trying to get Natsu and Happy to be quiet, while Lucy and Wendy looked up to see Gray cracking his knuckles.

"Uh… guys?" Lucy said nervously before pointing upwards at the enraged ice mage that stood before them.

Erza stood up, knocking over Wendy and Natsu in the process, "Personally, I liked the first one the best."

"Oh, _really_?" Gray felt like one of the veins on his forehead were going to explode.

"Actually," Wendy started timidly, "I did too…"

Both Natsu and Happy finally let all of their laughter out. Natsu was rolling around on the ground by Gray's feet, while Happy was floating right next to him, "I thought they were all great!" Happy mocked.

"They all looked awful of him!" Carla disagreed strongly.

Erza chuckled, "Oh, come on Carla. That white one looked rather good on him! It worked in contrast with his hair quite well."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!?" Gray yelled getting ready to punch Erza in the face, which was always a mistake to even suggest fighting Erza, but he was too pissed off to care at this point.

Erza got close to Gray, Natsu still on the ground laughing, lying right in between her feet. She smirked, "If it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"No! Erza-san!" Juvia shouted, running over and grabbed ahold of her waist, trying to get her to back away, "Gray-Sama is Juvia's today! You can't kill him!"

Erza took a step back, "I can respect that you value his life, so I will hold off because he is your victory trophy."

"Wait! What did you just call me!?" Gray yelled bitterly as Juvia hugged his arm, and began to pull him away.

Lucy leaned over to Erza, "I agree with you, that white one looked really good on him. He should wear that color combination more often."

Erza grinned and nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

Gray leaned up against the door frame of the guild's entrance with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He waited for Juvia to finish preparing whatever she had planned next; he hoped it wasn't anything like what he just went through because he was done wearing women's clothing for the rest of his life.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "What do you think, Gray-Sama?" she was wearing the white dress with the light blue bubble design at the bottom. She spun around in it once, making the dress expand outwards and move in a lovely flowing motion. She was also wearing a white sun hat with a blue ribbon tied in a neat bow on it. In her right hand, she was holding a basket with a red cloth sticking out of it.

Gray could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, "Y-you look nice…" He was actually quite happy that she wore one of the dresses he picked out. Maybe he did have good taste in women's clothing after all, but he shook his head to get that thought out of him.

She cuddled his arm again as they began to walk out of the guild, "Juvia has a special place picked out!" she said cheerfully. Gray figured that they must be going on a picnic; he really hoped that his crazy imagination about the Juvia bread and water wasn't going to come true.

* * *

They were up on top of a gorgeous hill above Magnolia that had dozens of patches of an array of different colored flowers. Juvia pulled out the red cloth out of the basket and spread it out on a patch of grass. She tucked in her dress behind her and sat down, then she tapped the spot next to her, "Come take a seat, Gray-Sama!"

He walked over and sat down on the smooth red cloth. Then, Juvia lifted the basket up on her lap, and began pulling stuff out, _Please no Juvia bread! Please no Juvia bread!_ He pleaded. To his relief, she pulled out a cluster of small chocolate treats, and she handed him a few. He popped one into his mouth, and it melted on his tongue, forming a smooth texture in his mouth. He smiled, "Wow! That was really good! Did you make them?"

Asking that was a mistake. She turned away from him and moved her index finger in a circular motion on the red cloth, while a dark plume loomed over her. Juvia began to whimper, "Juvia tried… but she failed several times, so Mirajane-san made them for Juvia instead!" she cried.

Gray wasn't quite sure how to comfort her in this situation, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind, "Uh… well it's the thought that counts, right?"

"But!" she sniffled, "Juvia still failed! Juvia's not a good cook!"

"But you are good at other things, right?" she turned her pointlessly teared up eyes at him, "As long as you are good at something, it shouldn't matter if you can't do something else."

Juvia inhaled happily, and then stood up suddenly, "Gray-Sama is right! Juvia will be right back!" Juvia ran behind where they had been sitting, "No peaking!" she said, and Gray faced the other way. After a few minutes of waiting, he felt something delicate and light land on his head, "Ta-da!" Juvia shouted happily.

He touched the top of his head, and grabbed ahold of a flower crown. The whole flower crown was made up of different shades of blue flowers, and it perfectly fitted his head. He placed it back on his head, "Thank you. It's pretty," he grinned.

"Gray-Sama should go make one!"

He shrugged, "I don't know how."

"Well, use Juvia's as a model! Give it your best shot!" She pushed him in the directions of one of the flower beds. He took a look at the crown and noticed that the stems were all woven together neatly, but he couldn't tell how they were woven together was the problem, nor where to even start. He picked a few flowers and just began to tie the stems in a knot around the base of the next flower he was planning to use. Once he was done, he was about to place it on Juvia's head, but then, he realized that it much larger than the width of her head.

"What's wrong, Gray-Sama?"

His head drooped, "I screwed up." He lifted the crown for her to see.

She titled her head, "Well… It's not bad for Gray-Sama's first time!"

He shook his head, "Oh come on! Not bad? Compared to yours, it looks like a piece shit run over by thirty horses!"

She waved her finger back and forth, "Ah-ah-ah! As long as you are good at something, it shouldn't matter if you can't do something else!" she attempted to mimic his deep voice, but it didn't sound anything like him.

"Oh, ha-ha," he rolled his dark eyes.

Juvia then handed Gray another white paper bag, "Follow the instructions again, and Juvia will see you later!" she suddenly got up and started skipping down the hill while waving back at him.

He looked in the bag to find black tux, and another neatly written note with the instructions on it, "_Please wear this and meet Juvia at the guild hall at six o'clock!_"

Gray sighed, "How many places is she going to drag me to today?"

* * *

Gray was heading towards the guild while fiddling with his dark blue tie, trying to straighten it out. He was dressed in a general tux; black pants, white button up undershirt, and a one button black coat. "Damn, how much money did she spend today?" That butler outfit and this tux were probably nowhere near cheap, along with that dress and any other dresses she might have bought were probably not cheap either.

He finally made it to the boisterous guild hall where about half of their members were already getting plastered. He stood close to the entrance to avoid anybody from spilling anything on it. He wanted to look nice for Juvia. Wait… Did he really just think that? He's never really cared for looking nice in front of anybody. He's never really cared what people thought about his appearance unless he was butt-naked. Why did he care now?

"Wow. You look snazzy," Erza stated with a slight grin on her face.

"Juvia made me wear it. I guess she's dragging to another place today, but I have no idea where," he shrugged.

"Maybe to a nice dinner?" Wendy responded.

"Or to a dance club?" Lucy put her hand on her chin.

Carla shook her head, "If he was going to a dance club, wouldn't he be wearing something lighter and more casual?"

"Plenty of people go to dance clubs dressed up fancy," Erza said, "It's not unusual."

Gray decided to ignore them and he looked at the clock; it was ten minutes after six. "She's late," he said under his breath.

"She'll be out in a minute!" Lisanna was now standing right next to the ice mage.

He jumped, "Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"If you didn't get so lost in your thoughts, you would have seen me come over!" she nagged. She placed one hand on her hip and lean slightly to the side, "Anyway, Mira-nee is still helping her get ready, so it'll be another few minutes."

"Aright. I'll be over here," he said, leaning back up against the wall, "Getting ready, huh?"

"What was that?" the whited haired girl asked.

He shook his head slightly, "Nothing." He was truly curious to what she had been planning. She was obviously setting up some kind of date between the two of them, hell, the whole day had been a date.

Then, Gray heard the sound of rapid footsteps heading towards him, "Juvia's sorry for the wait!" Gray's eyes widened and his cheeks became a bright crimson. She was wearing the third dress that he had picked out that morning along with black (slightly see-through) tights and black heals. Her blue hair was tied into a bun that was towards the top of the back of her head, and black rose was sticking out of the side of the bun. One strand of hair that originated at the end of her bangs was hanging of the front of her shoulder, while another strand on the other side was tucked behind her ear. "Is Gray-Sama ready to go?"

It took him a moment to realize that she had asked him something for he was much too distracted by her beauty, "Uh… yeah," he blinked, "Yeah! I-I've been ready for a while now," he said, trying to play it cool.

"Have fun you two!" Mirajane smiled her usual sweet smile while waving them goodbye.

"But not _too_ much fun!" Cana guffawed drunkenly. Gray shot her a glare, but she just winked at him.

They walked out of the guild and began walking down the streets of Magnolia, which were now just starting to be lit with street lights. Juvia held onto his hand, and he tucked the other one is his pocket. "Oh!" Juvia said suddenly, "Juvia almost forgot!" she pulled out a dark blue rose and placed it in his upper coat pocket.

"Um… thanks."

Juvia then stopped, "Here we are!" Gray recognized this building as being an extremely popular restaurant that resided in the town, "Hopefully, we didn't miss our reservations." Juvia dragged him through the large, extravagant black doors to reveal what was probably the most lavish place he had ever been to other than Mercurius. The carpets were a brilliant red color, and the enter restaurant was lit by crystal chandeliers. All the tables had long, white clothes smoothed over them, and all the chairs were black with white cushioning. Then, to the sides of the restaurant were booths that had a similar black and white design only they had marble tables.

In front of them, was a podium with a well-dressed man standing behind it, "How may I help you two tonight?"

"We have reservations under Lockser," Juvia said.

He looked down at a written list in front of him, then he nodded, "Yes, here you are, follow me please," he picked up two menus and lead them to one of the marble booths by a large window, "Someone will be over to serve you shortly."

"Thank you!" Juvia grinned, and then took a seat on one side of the booth while Gray took the other. They picked out what they wanted from the menu and ordered just a few minutes later. Their waitress informed them that they would have to wait a little while before their meals were ready due to an issue in the kitchen.

They were both silent. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Gray tapped his finger on the table while Juvia squirmed around in her seat; both of them were looking away from one another. He needed to break the awkward silence that loomed over them. He blinked nervously while sweat trickled down his face, "So… uh… Why did you make me pick out those dresses this morning?" she looked up and raised a brow, "I mean, you picked these suits out, so why couldn't you pick out your own dresses?"

"Juvia wanted to have some fun embarrassing you!" she chuckled while Gray clenched his teeth and growled, "And also…" she continued, "Juvia wanted to wear a dress that Gray-Sama liked… that Gray-Sama would like seeing Juvia in…" her cheeks became a light pink color, "Is that wrong?"

He shook his head and waved his hands back and forth, "No, it's not wrong."

"Juvia is actually curious about something."

"Yeah?" he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What would you have done if Juvia lost?"

Gray's eyes widen for a moment, then he quickly shot his head in the other direction, "Well I…" he gulped with a feeling of chagrin, "I was going to make you clean my house..."

"Oh?"

"Dressed as a maid…" his voice got quieter.

"Oh!?" Juvia's eyes widened slightly.

"As a sexy maid…" he said in a whisper.

"OH!?" Juvia formed an O shape with her mouth, and her eyes were full of excitement.

_"__Welcome home, Gray-Sama!" Juvia said sitting on her knees in front of the door, greeting her new master as he walked in. She was wearing a maid's outfit that showed a lot of cleavage and was very short._

_He smirked, "First, I want you to clean the bedroom!" he commanded._

_"__As you wish," she got up from her sitting position, and she walked slowly trying to prevent the skirt to flip upwards, revealing her undergarments. Gray watched as she leaned herself over to dust his low shelves, blushing wildly in the process. _

Juvia slammed her hands on the table, "Juvia w-will happily clean your house, Gray-Sama!"

Gray didn't say anything in response. He closed his eyes tightly as his face became more and more flushed with embarrassment. He defiantly wasn't expecting that kind of response out of her. He decided to change the topic, "Oh. I just remembered something," he opened up with coat slightly and pulled a flower crown out of one of the large pockets on the inside of the coat. He handed it to her, "I did some practicing with the time I had today."

The crown had a mitch-match of all different kinds and colors of flowers, there was no pattern to it at all, but at least this time, he was able to weave the flowers together correctly. Juvia took the flower crown and admired it, "Ah~! It's so cute!" she placed it on the top of her head and around her bun, "You learn fast!" she giggled.

"Wendy taught me, actually. Apparently Wendy and Carla make those all the time."

After that, the night became less and less awkward and became more open and joyful between the two. They laughed at each other's silly stories of ridiculous jobs they have taken, and about other members of the guild. Gray told her some stories of when he was a kid and had just first joined Fairy Tail, and the times before Juvia joined the guild. In return, she had told him stories of her old guild, Phantom Lord, and the good times she and Gajeel had there, but she explained that it was nothing compared to the amazing time that she was having in Fairy Tail.

"Phantom Lord was overall special to Juvia, but she is glad the guild disbanded because Juvia would have never had joined Fairy Tail if it didn't," she put her hands together and rested them over her heart as a small smile reached her face, "It's like fate," she said softly.

* * *

"Wow! That was a really good meal!" Gray said happily while patting his stomach with one hand while the other hand held onto his coat that he had thrown over his shoulder. They had left the restaurant and now were heading back to their homes. The day was finally over.

"Thank you for helping Juvia pay the bill," she said with slight embarrassment because he had insisted that he helped pay for the bill considering that it was rather large; it was nearly the same price Natsu pays when he goes to a high-class restaurant.

"No problem," Gray said. He then stopped in his tracks, making Juvia turn around after taking a few steps in front of him without realizing that he had stopped, "It's pretty much the end of the day. Have any final requests before my serving term ends?" he asked.

Juvia's pale cheeks quickly turned red, "Well… Juvia…" she couldn't find the words. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted, but she was too humiliated to say it outside of her fantasies, "Juvia… Juvia…" her face continued to get redder and redder until her entire has was flushed. She felt as though her request was not something that should be forced upon someone- it should be one's choice to perform such an action, even though it was _so_ simple.

"Oi!" Gray called out, "This has been fun, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime," Gray wrapped his coat around Juvia's shoulder's and pull her close to him. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead with a blush running across his cheeks. Juvia stood there, dazzled, "I'll see you tomorrow," Gray began to walk away, heading home.

Then, he heard rapid footsteps behind him, and as soon as he turned around, he was being tackled to the ground, "Oh~ Gray-Sama!" she wrapped his arms around his chest and rubbed her head up against him.

"Ack! Juvia get off!" but no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he was ever going to shake her off now.

* * *

**Gruvia is my OTP, so I couldn't help but put a cute ending in there! :) Also, I put that moment between Freed and Juvia in there because I feel like those two would be best friends! XD **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
